


Not as Planned

by Nick_n_Fox



Series: Reddie is my comfort ship but sadly I must angst my soul out [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: 2000+ words per chapter? MAybe? Who knows. Either way, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Author Projecting onto Richie Tozier, Bullying, Child Abuse, Deadlights (IT), Depressed Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Happy ending??????? I don't even know, Hopefully the author writes the characters correctly, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Past Abuse, Pennywise Lives, Pennywise Lives (IT), Plot stuff, Reddie AU - Saved, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Lives, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Uhhh I think those should be all the tags, Yes I made a discord for my stories. Accept it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_n_Fox/pseuds/Nick_n_Fox
Summary: Richard "Trashmouth" Tozier is finally back in his home town with his childhood friends. He is there with them to finally kill IT once and for all. However, when things don't go as planned and it backfires on them, Richie is shown something interesting.He does something unexpected, even if it could mean the cost of his own life.~~~~https://discord.gg/SMubxw - Join for the fiction, if you wish. You can suggest things to it, and the server is planned to include small fun things, such as contests and small theory guesses and such. Prizes will vary, and may include including a personal character of yours as a minor character, some small art pieces, small writings, requests, etc.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris & Stanley Uris, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Series: Reddie is my comfort ship but sadly I must angst my soul out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684642
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Not as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop  
> First story here, and I self project
> 
> https://discord.gg/SMubxw - Join for the fiction, if you wish. You can suggest things to it, and the server is planned to include small fun things, such as contests and small theory guesses and such. Prizes will vary, and may include including a personal character of yours as a minor character, some small art pieces, small writings, requests, etc.

Richie looked at the giant clown mocking Mike with a hateful expression. Looking around and spotting a rock, he picked it up. This was going to be a bad decision, but he would be damned if he was going to let Mike die. He was not losing another loser. 

As the clown smiled, it opened it's disgusting mouth to say, "I know what you are," with a dramatic silence following for a quick second before it was followed by, "A mad man." 

Richie, holding the rock, threw it as hard as he could when it began to open it's jaws to let his friend see the other universe Beverly saw many years back. When the killer alien swung it's head over towards him, it's eyes glowing, the jokester stared at him. Fear was no longer in him as it had been before. "Hey, Fuckface!"

The creature quickly tossed his friend aside, and Richie quickly snatched another rock. "Wanna play truth or dare?" Richie shouted. "Here's a truth. You're a sloppy bitch! Yeah. Let's dance!" Swinging his arm up, he narrowed his eyes at the clown before beginning his next words. "Yippee-ki-yay motherf-" The creature opened its mouth as it scrambled over, a red light illuminating from it. As his voice faded to him, so did the world around him.

The world seemed to fade into another universe. In this universe, Eddie throws his spear and it pierce's into ITs mouth. He thinks he killed it, but Eddie gets attacked and later succumbs from his massive injury while Richie and the others finally 'end' the clown. It's not long after that Ben and Mike as well as the others are forced to pull him away from his best friend's limp, lifeless body. They had jumped into the quarry and, while there, they had been discussing what Eddie would hate when he broke down. He would be hugged, but it wasn't enough for him, as he went to the kissing bridge to finish engraving _R + E_ into the wood. The rest of his life was broken up, and he ended up being hardly able to do his stand-ups.

The following reality was Eddie still saving him, but instead getting hurt badly instead of killed. When the clown had swung it’s tentacle down to kill his best friend, Richie had pulled him in and went to roll, so IT’s attack instead sliced off his arm. While he does live from this attack, his friend had to live his life in the hospital in Derry until he goes back to his disrespectful, controlling wife in New York. Eddie would eventually divorce her, but his depression piles up on him until Richie has to travel from state to state to see his best friend’s closed casket funeral. Richie, at the end, still felt empty and couldn't ever tell Eddie how his heart hurt for him since they were kids.

The next reality was, once again, a horrible one. Eddie would get stabbed through the chest and get thrown. It would continue like the first up until they were starting to get Pennywise to shrink. When he went to rip off his swinging arm, IT had slashed his stomach, and _laughed_ when it saw him fall. It suddenly regained it’s size and grabbed him with it’s sharp teeth. It made him watch as it slaughtered every one of his remaining, living friends. Beverly, Bill, Mike. All of them. All by horrible ways. Beverly had quickly been grabbed, and her red hair had quickly become scarlet when IT grabbed her head and bashed it against the ground many times before crushing it. Next to die was Ben, who was crushed by rock at first before being picked up and thrown across the open area. Mike tried to stop this, but IT only laughed and curled it’s sharp tentacle around his body once again before slicing his arms off and proceeding by slowly sliding the sharp end over his neck before leaving him to die on the ground. Bill was last. He had been picked up and placed on a sharp edge on whatever the things in the middle, where they had tried doing a ritual, and was forced to slide down on the sharp edge until his body could hang limply. Finally, Pennywise crushed Richie’s head with his teeth, so he could finally perish.

Richie watched as this gruesome world faded into a black before being replaced by a reality he was saved and Eddie was still stabbed through the chest. However, some miracle occurs and Eddie lives. He is badly hurt, but alive. Richie was just beginning to like this realm, seeing as Eddie was getting better, up until he went to confess to Eddie. He began to explain his feelings when his best friend snapped back at him.

The curly haired comedian looked at his childhood and current love with soft eyes. The male had been awake for a few weeks now, and, though he knew Eddie’s wife, Myra, was on her way to see her ‘fragile’ husband, he had to get something off his chest. Something he had kept in for over thirty years now. “Hey, Eds?” he said softly, watching as his friend’s brown gaze traveled to him with annoyance but happiness.

“Eds isn’t my name, shitface. You know this,” Eddie laughed happily, raising his hand to lightly slap his friend’s face. “Anyways, what do you want?” That soft, nice smile Richie adored seeing rested on the brunette’s face, the smile genuine and kind while being small but still yet the perfect size. His cheeks would be a light pink whenever he had his blessed smile printed on his face, and his body would be relaxed. He missed this.

Clearing his throat, he let his hands rest on his lap, so they would tap nervously against the other. “I have something to confess. Seeing as we are alone, I don't need to embarrass myself in front of everyone when saying this. Eddie spaghetti, I have adored hanging with you since the very first time I met you, I have lo-”

“YOU AREN'T FUCKING SAYING YOUARE A FUCKING FAIRY, ARE YOU?!” His heart monitor picked up quickly as his happy eyes quickly flamed into rage and disgust. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! BEING A SICK MOTHERFUCKING FAGGOT BECAUSE YOU SAY YOU FUCKING LOVE ME?!” Eddie’s rage flared out, and Richie only sat there in pain at the anger filled rejection the hospitalized male provided. “GET THE FUCK OUT.” 

Richie had only stood before staring at him, his eyes glazed over with shock. When he saw Eddie about to open his mouth to shout again, he quickly nodded and left. By the time he was almost to the lobby, his nails were beginning to tear into his arm as he fought back icy tears. He felt the sorrow of the rejection claw his heart, mostly because of the words that spilled out his mouth. By the time he finally left the building, his arms were beginning to bleed, but he didn’t care. He could hardly feel the pain or anything on his arm. All he could feel was something that felt like a small pinch and the faint feeling of the warm, sticky substance coming from his open wound.

The remainder of this reality was just shit for Richie. After the incident, he began to fall back into self harming and eventually had a breakdown on stage one time. His friends tried to reach out to him- besides Eddie- up until his finally few days. He finally replied to their messages and calls with sad replies. He tried to act okay, like he did years ago and like he did on stage after the breakdown, but they saw past it. When they had asked what had happened with him and Eddie, he never replied. He assumed Eddie never told them either, as he was asked again the day before his death, to which he told them. He assumed they would leave, like Eddie did, and was surprised when they stayed there. He was even surprised when they came to his funeral. But it was even more surprising was when his spirit in this reality watched Eddie walk in and break down for the deceased gay, helpless comedian.

The reality he watched hurt like hell, and he was honestly relieved when he started the next one. In this one, Eddie hadn’t saved him. Instead, he was stuck in the deadlights. Eventually, his spirit was pulled out his body to watch himself float. Watch as Eddie stood and watched him start to die. It hurt to watch this, but it hurt even more when he had to drop because Beverly and Ben had to save him, and the pain only increased when Eddie walked away towards the two of them to see if _they_ were okay. When he was gasping on the ground, bleeding heavily from the nose and face paler than a ghost, Eddie hardly paid him a glance. He didn’t let it show as he stood up, and, as they killed the shitty clown that had taunted their nightmares for years without them fully remembering who he was, he watched as Eddie quickly went to leave the underground hell.

As they went to quarry, he started to speak to him, and the male acted normal. However, he saw how eager he was to leave. Richie had seen Eddie speak to Mike, glance at him, then continue to say something. Mike only nodded, looking at Richie with a confused look, before seeing Eddie leave to his car, and drive to the town house to gather his stuff. In this reality, he assumed Eddie didn’t want him to have his number, for whatever reason. They had been all buddy-buddy one second, but the next, Eddie hated him. He knew this one had to be false. Not unless Pennywise did something to his friend that lasted past it’s own death to cause this. Something that happened when Eddie saved Mike’s life

The next alternative universe was just about to come to him, as the world faded to black and began with him falling again, when he felt his body fall in an actual time. He felt his knees bend before flipping forward and letting his legs lay. This world felt much similar to the first world he saw, as he could hear the pained noises of the clown. Groaning, he went to lift his head to see the bright, ginger light illuminating from the clown’s mouth. This was _exactly <\em> like the first alternate universe, as of this time. As he saw the clown fall back dramatically with a cough of a bright substance, he finally realized that he was out of the deadlights fully now. This was real._

__

__

__

As he rested his head back and closed his eyes for the time being, his blood beginning to flow through his body, he could hear Eddie quietly say, “Holy shit,” as the clown continued to groan. After another moment, he assumed Eddie turned to him, as he had said, “Rich! Ahh, Rich!” He could feel as the male went over him, and could hear as his voice came much closer. Reopening his eyes, he blinked to let his irises get used to the light once again. “Hey! Yeah, yeah! There he is, Buddy!” As Eddie turned his head, Richie’s eyes still adjusting to the blue light filling the cavern, he added, “I think I got him.” When Eddie went to turn his head back to add on to his words, Richie felt his blood run cold, and his body acted quicker than he meant it to.

__

__

__

He was going to do something not as planned. Something the clown didn’t show once. He was going to save his best friend.

__

__

__


End file.
